The disclosed technology provides a novel means for supporting loading ramps useful in loading vehicles and other machinery into and out of truck beds, vehicle flatbeds or other storage or transport means. The disclosed technology further regards novel ramp systems useful with the ramp support to facilitate loading vehicles and other machinery into and out of such storage and transport means.
Current ramp systems useful for loading vehicles or other machinery into and out of truck beds, vehicle flatbeds and other storage or transport means include cumbersome and inflexible designs. The disclosed technology provides an adjustable and durable ramp support system for use with a variety of vehicles and machinery, and in some embodiments provides an arced ramp system for loading certain machinery having limited substructure clearance, and hinged ramp structures for compact storage.